Crazy In Love
|artist= ft. (Studio Musicians) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (original version) |year= 2003 2010 (Cover) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc= (Remake) |gc= (Beta) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc=Pink (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41pmwzrV3b4 |mashup= |alt= |dura=3:59 (JD2/''Wii''/''GH'') 3:54 (Remake) |pictos = 62 (Original) 74 (Remake) |choreo = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=1m3s |perf= Julia Spiesser |nowc = CrazyInLove}}"Crazy in Love" by ft. (covered by Studio Musicians in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with brown curly hair, a purple and black dress with a gold belt, purple strappy heels, and sunglasses. Remake Her remake has a completely different color scheme. She looks more realistic, her hair is blue, her belt is now pink and her dress is now in a darker shade of blue. Her glasses are blue as well. Background Original The background resembles a runway. At the beginning of the song, the dancer walks down the runway before starting her dance, making it apparent that she is supposed to be a model. The background consists of flashing lights. There are stage lights on the wall and floor. Yellow and white dots appear around the scenery, which form and fade out the dancer at the beginning and end. The lights abruptly stop after the song ends. Remake Everything is now pink and the background is pitch black when the dots appear. Also, the dots are now mostly light purple, white, grey, dark blue, and turquoise and they appear from a first-person perspective rather than from the sides. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Make a big circle with your right arm. Crazyinlove jd2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Crazyinlove jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Crazyinlove gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Crazy in Love appears in the following Mashups: NOTE: If the word 'remake' is shown in brackets, it shows that this song s remake is used in the Mashup. * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * ''Baby One More Time'' * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Cheap Thrills (Sunglasses) '(Remake) * ''Hips Don’t Lie '''(Caliente) (Remake) * Just Dance * Miss Understood * Oops!...I Did It Again * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Captions Crazy in Love appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Just Say NO! * Pause Repeat * Posh * Precious * Raise The Roof Trivia *Initially, the coach had a different color scheme and longer hair.Just Dance 2/Beta Elements **The Beta hairstyle is used in the menu icon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bu7QlKT-s8 **The Beta coach also appears in the background of D.A.N.C.E.. *This is the first song to feature Jay-Z; it is followed by Umbrella. **However, his part is covered in this song, but not in Umbrella. *The catwalk at the beginning was taken from the music video for the song. *This is the first song by Beyoncé in the series; however, this is unofficial because the song is covered. It is followed by Beautiful Liar (which was also covered), Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) (which was not covered), and Naughty Girl (which was not covered either). *The green arrows in the pictograms may have come from the Beta dancer, which had a green glove. This was not changed despite the fact that the final dancer s glove was changed to orange. **It has been fixed in the Wii version of . *The caption "Just Say NO!" shares the same name as another caption belonging to Barbra Streisand ("Just Say No"). *The preview gameplay shows an incorrect pictogram: the Gold Move pictogram being placed before the first verse. The strangest fact is that it is not golden, so perhaps the routine had different Gold Moves before.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_1WViWrc9s *In and Wii, the menu icon is mirrored and the coach has shorter hair. *Even though the song is a cover, Jay-Z s name can still be heard in the lyrics. *The pictogram sprite has the same size as Airplanes s (6656 x 256 px). *The pictogram sprite shows five pictograms which were never used in the original routine. One of them is used in and Mashups, and another one shows the Gold Move as a normal move. Two of these unused pictograms show moves that are not performed in the actual routine. Gallery Game Files Crazyinlove jd2 cover generic.png|''Crazy in Love'' Crazyinlove jdgh cover generic.png|''Crazy in Love'' ( ) Crazyinlove jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Crazy in Love'' (Remake) Crazyinlove cover albumcoach.png| album coach Crazyinlove cover@2x.jpg| cover crazyinlove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots crazyinlove jd2 menu.png|''Crazy in Love'' on the menu crazyinlove jdwii menu.png|''Crazy in Love'' on the menu crazyinlove jdwii score.png| scoring screen crazyinlove jdgh wii menu.png|''Crazy in Love'' on the menu (Wii) crazyinlove jdgh menu xbox360.png|''Crazy in Love'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Crazyinlove_jdgh_coachmenu_wii.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) crazyinlove jdgh coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Promotional Images Crazyinlove promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Crazyinlove promo gameplay 2.png|Different hair style and color scheme Crazyinlove beta color scheme.png|Different color scheme Crazyinlove promo coach.png|Beta promotional coach crazyinlove beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 crazyinlove beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 crazyinlove beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 crazyinlove beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 (not a Gold Move) Others tex1_512x256_092e5d8bd6ad2212_14.png|Background crazyinlove preview picto error.png|Pictogram error in preview gameplay Dance crazyinlove cameo.png|Appearance in D.A.N.C.E.’s background Videos Official Music Video Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. JAY Z Crazy In Love (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Crazy in Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Crazy in Love - Just Dance 2 Crazy in Love - Just Dance Wii Crazy in Love - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics)|Notice the correctly colored pictogram arrows Crazy in Love - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Crazy In Love Crazy in Love - Studio Musicians - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Crazy in Love it:Crazy in Love zh:疯狂爱恋